legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Berserker (Legend of Legaia Boss)
Berserker (セキアス, Sekiasu) is fought a total of three times in Legend of Legaia. Its Lv2 and Lv3 forms are later fought within Rogue's Tower, though they are actually Rogues mimicking the structure of the original Berserker. The Berserker is first fought in the Sky Gardens of Jeremi after it turns around to attack the Ra-Seru heroes who had tried to interrupt its process of absorbing energy from the Genesis Tree. Strategy Berserker is a very difficult boss for most people. It is much stronger than the previous boss, Zeto, does not have a predictable pattern or a warning of its attacks, and loves to inflict crippling status ailments. Berserker has a physical attack that usually alternates between two and three hits for close to 500 damage in total on a single target. It also has an attack called Poisonous Gas that hits for a weaker 100+ damage, but can inflict the target with the Venom status. Berserker's most annoying attack is the next one in its arsenal - Spore Gas. This attack can hit for 250-500+ damage on a single target and will often inflict the Rot status on particular limbs. Often times Spore Gas will Rot all four limbs, rendering the affected party member completely unable to attack. When its HP starts to get lower it will use Stone Circle repeatedly, which can outright kill the entire party if they are not using Spirit. Luckily it often seems to cast it every other turn in a predictable pattern, though at times it will break this pattern. But unfortunately, there is no indication of when it will cast Stone Circle the very first time. In order to have an easier time with this boss, Forest Amulets are crucial. One can be found in a chest directly to the right of Berserker and should be equipped on a character before activating the boss battle. It is also recommended to head over to Vidna before going to Jeremi and purchasing two Forest Amulets from the store so all three characters will be protected from the Rot status by the time the battle starts. If any Cure Amulets are in the inventory they should be equipped as well. Additionally, equipping any Defender Chains is a good idea as it will help against Berserker's physical attacks. A Target Chain is also recommended for Noa. However, if these accessories prove to be too expensive and the desire to grind for G is not there, level up Vera to 5 as it will cure both Rot and Venom on a single character. Heading over to Octam and absorbing Orb will also make the battle easier as its summon is a healing spell that targets all party members. Other good magic to absorb is Swordie for Noa, as Berserker can be affected by its SPD reduction effect at Lv3. Also, Nighto can confuse Berserker and even instantly kill it if luck is on your side. Unfortunately it can often have no effect and result in wasted turns and getting beat up. In terms of attack, Noa should either summon Swordie until MP is drained before choosing to go with combos, or just focus on physical combos such as Tempest Break from the beginning. Vahn and Gala should alternate between physical combos, magic, and healing (Zenoir and Theeder are surprisingly useful in this battle). Trivia *If Berserker is confused and uses Stone CIrcle, it will actually hurt the Ra-Seru Heroes. This is due to how the attack is programmed in the game. *Berserker has the same HP as Zeto. However, Berserker has more UDF and LDF. Gallery Category:Bosses Category:Bosses: Legend of Legaia